


Hungers

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [107]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, M/M, Military Kink, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Ian has something special prepared for Jason.Lt. Col. Jason C. Hill is introduced in the story,How Edgerton Became Number Four.  Jason was the sniper who had been ranked right above Ian, but Ian rattled him enough with sexual innuendo at his testing that he dropped a ranking. Ian later made up for it in bed.  Jason is very much in the closet and deeply conflicted about acting on his long suppressed homosexual desires.This story comes eight or nine months after the end of the story,The Sniper's Return.
Relationships: Ian Edgerton/Jason Hill (OC), Ian Edgerton/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Watson [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/352478
Kudos: 6
Collections: 27 - Round Twenty-Seven of Rounds of Kink





	Hungers

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** This was written for Round of Kink with the prompt - "Ian surprises someone with his prowess in the kitchen, leading to other hungers... (Inspired by Lou Diamond Phillips' skills on cooking competition shows.) Kink: Food/Foodplay"

**Hungers-**

Ian watched his target carefully, barely breathing. The timing had to be perfect. So much was riding on this and a mistake would be unrecoverable. He reminded himself that he was an expert, he knew what he was doing, and he had luck on his side. Still, he was flying blind, relying on hard-won instinct and skill. 

The moment arrived at the exact same time as the front doorbell rang. 

"Hang on!" he yelled and yanked the massive cookpot off the stovetop. Not even bothering to turn off the stove, he drained the pot into the sink, with the hot, fragrant steam blowing into his face. He checked the contents of the strainer carefully, testing a shrimp with a fingernail. He smiled and relaxed. It would do. 

Wiping off his face with a towel, Ian went to open up the door of his Quantico apartment. Standing outside was one of the finest sights that he knew - Lt. Col. Jason Hill. 

"Hey, am I…" Jason began, then he sniffed the air. "Is that…?" He eyed Ian. "You better not be pickin' at me." 

He pushed past Ian into the apartment and Ian grinned after him. Jason raced like a bloodhound straight to the kitchen. Ian followed slowly after him, savoring the moment. It wasn't often he was able to surprise his lover. 

Jason was examining the food, almost as if he was afraid he was dreaming. 

"Yep," Ian said, turning off the stove. "Frogmore stew." 

"God almighty, it smells good." He stared down at strainer. "It smells like… home." His voice caught on the last word and he blinked a few times. Ian wondered how long it had been since the sniper had been back to his hometown of Boone, North Carolina. The army kept Jason active in all corners of the world, though there might be another reason why he hadn't been home… 

Jason turned and glared at him, as if he was daring Ian to comment on his unexpected emotion. "What's it got in it?" 

Ian almost argued about the deflecting question. He was afraid he knew why Jason hadn't been home for a long time. Jason constantly tormented himself over behavior that Jason believed was a mortal sin, yet Ian knew that bringing it up would get him nowhere. And possibly get Jason walking out that door. 

"What does it have in it?" Ian echoed instead. He'd gone for as close to a local recipe for Jason's home area as he could find. "Redskin new potatoes, shrimp, corn on the cob, andouille sausage, lemon, salt, and of course, crab boil seasoning. I forget what all is in that seasoning but a lot of weird things, like pickling spices, ginger and celery seeds." 

Jason grinned like a kid. He reached over and grabbed Ian's shirt and pulled him close. Their lips met halfway in a strong, hungry kiss. It had been too long since they'd been together. 

They kissed and the whole last year rushed in on Ian. When Ian had 'stolen' Jason's sniper ranking a year ago, then shortly thereafter taken his virginity, Ian had no idea that he was starting anything long term. Ian just didn't do anything other than one-night stands. But he had seen Jason a few times a month since then, including an intense couple of days in L.A. while working with Don's team on a big case. They met up when they could and never planned too far ahead. In spite of their jobs, they'd managed to see each other surprisingly often. It meant that it wasn't just Ian making the effort. 

Ian's body was beginning to heat up in a way that had nothing to do with the stove he was next to, when Jason broke off the kiss. 

"Oh…" Jason groaned. "You gotta eat frogmore stew while it's pipin'. We got no time for playin' around." 

Ian gave a grunt which matched Jason's in frustration. He'd had to have the meal ready for the surprise, but he'd forgotten that the first 30 minutes whenever he saw Jason was usually taken up by urgent sex. They shared one more long kiss then pulled apart with a joint sigh. 

Jason quickly regained his smile as he sniffed the stew. Ian had to chuckle at his enthusiasm and told his own body to cool down for a while. 

Ian moved around the kitchen, getting out cocktail sauce for the shrimp, sour cream and ketchup for the potatoes, mustard for the sausage, and melted butter from the stove for the corn. Jason helped by setting the kitchen table with glasses, plates and a pile of napkins. Ian got out a cold beer for each of them, then they dug in. 

It was a meal meant to be eaten with the fingers, so the next few minutes were filled with blowing on singed fingers and dipping or rolling items in sauces. Jason ate with an intensity that Ian found both gratifying and a little sad to watch. Ian had meant to make a special meal for Jason, not make him homesick. 

Eventually, Jason had taken the edge off his hunger and asked, "So, you cook a lot?" 

"When I can." 

"Would have figured that with our lives, you'd hardly ever be near a kitchen, let 'lone one with dishware and supplies." 

Ian shrugged. "My best cooking is done over a campfire. I make a mean rack of ribs." 

"Have to try 'em next time," Jason said, dipping his shrimp in the cocktail sauce. 

"Sure," Ian said with deliberate casualness. Inside was that little flutter he always got when Jason referred to getting together in the future. They always left things up in the air, with no official status to their relationship. Jason was deep in the closet, even to himself, and the only man he'd ever let past his formidable defenses was Ian. Jason was a wild animal, and even after all this time, Ian to move carefully not to spook him. But Ian needed his regular fix of the younger man. He'd never met anyone before who matched up with him so well in temperament, and in sex. But every time Jason walked out the door, Ian never knew if he'd see him again. And not just because of their dangerous jobs. 

"Nothing like cooking over a fire," Ian said. "I'd love to go camping with you next time." Before Jason could tense, Ian continued conversationally, "If I can, I marinate the ribs first, though wood smoke is almost as good." 

"Marinate 'em in what?" 

Ian frowned, trying to remember what he did last time. "Let's see… picante sauce, soy sauce, Worcestershire sauce, hot sauce." 

"Sounds like a lot of sauce." 

"And beer, garlic, jalapeno, onion, lime juice, red pepper flakes and black pepper." 

Jason chuckled. "A little bit of everything?" 

"When I feel fancy." Ian took a bite of one of the mini corn on the cobs. He'd never have thought of trying it with seafood seasoning. 

"Thank the Lord you didn't go fancy with this," Jason said, pointing to their meal. "It's nigh perfect." 

Ian felt a flush of pleasure that more than made up for all the research, preparation and work for this meal. "You asked me for it once." 

"I did?" 

"Yes," Ian said. "It was a year ago, when we met. When we… finally left the hotel room, you were craving frogmore stew." 

"That's right," Jason smiled. "We ended up with some mess of Cajun." 

"Then we came back to the hotel and you demonstrated that you were craving something else." 

Jason blushed, just like Ian knew he would. Jason was no doubt thinking about first time he'd fucked Ian. It was a fine thing to see a blush on that tough army man's cheeks. Jason ducked his head and rolled a piece of sausage in mustard. He brought it to his mouth, took a bite of it, then licked mustard from his lips. 

Ian's barely banked desire roared back to life and he decided that Jason had gotten enough to eat. 

He got up from the table and came around Jason's side of the table. He took the sausage from Jason's surprised fingers, dipped it in mustard again, and offered it to Jason. Raising his eyebrows, Jason leaned forward and took a bite. Ian smeared mustard across Jason's lips with his thumb, then took his thumb and sucked it into his own mouth. 

Jason growled hungrily and surged up from his chair. He pushed Ian back against the wall, yanked out Ian's thumb, and bit it. Ian laughed and pulled Jason tight against his body. They kissed deeply and Ian tasted his cooking in Jason's mouth. It tasted even better that way. 

Ian looked slyly at Jason. "It's a shame to let this food go to waste." He picked up a piece of corn and rolled it in butter. Then he put it in Jason's mouth. As soon as Jason had bit into it, Ian let go and trailed his buttery fingers down Jason's throat. Then he tugged Jason's dark green t-shirt from his army pants and rubbed some butter over Jason's stomach. Jason took a few bites of the corn then tossed it back onto the table and pulled off his shirt. Ian ran his slippery fingers over Jason's gorgeous chest, toying with his dog tags. Then he reached behind Jason, swiped some sour cream and smeared it on both of Jason's nipples. Jason hissed at the sudden cold sensation, followed by Ian's hot mouth. Ian sucked Jason's nipples to hardness while Jason ran his own buttery fingers down Ian's face. 

Ian straightened up and together they tried to get Ian's shirt unbuttoned with their slick fingers. Ian finally grabbed a napkin and wiped his fingers off, while Jason wiped his hands off on Ian's jeans. They got Ian's shirt off and it was Jason's turn to play with Ian's nipples. He grinned at Ian then decorated Ian's nipples with cocktail sauce. He then licked and sucked off the sauce. Ian moaned softly to show his appreciation and tried not to over-react. Jason had never put his mouth on Ian's nipples before. Every step that Jason took down this path thrilled Ian, but also gave him a shiver of fear. Would this be the time, the action that finally spooked Jason and sent him running away from Ian? 

Jason seemed perfectly happy sucking on Ian's cocktail sauce-smeared nipples. He lifted his head and teased, "Not as good as the shrimp." To emphasize that, Jason reached behind him, got a shrimp and bit into it with relish. 

Smiling, Ian ran his hands over Jason's fine ass then squeezed it. He nipped Jason's earlobe and said, "There are other things I'd prefer to eat." 

Jason mmmed his agreement. He tossed the end of the shrimp onto the table and began to unzip his pants. Ian helped him and soon Jason's underwear and pants were around his ankles, pooling on top of his heavy hiking boots. Jason's massive cock was already hard. 

Ian turned them both 180 degrees and leaned Jason so his ass was resting against a kitchen counter. Then Ian went searching for a bowl that had left, unplanned, out on the counter. He brought the small bowl with fine red powder in it and Jason's eyes widened. 

"Are you…?" 

"Got to season my North Carolina sausage," Ian grinned. 

Jason just gaped at him while Ian sprinkled a little seafood seasoning on Jason's waiting cock. 

Laughing at Jason's face, Ian got to his knees then sucked the head of Jason's cock into his mouth. 

"Mmm…" Ian said around the cock. He sucked it in deeper, tilting his head for the best angle. In the last year, he'd gotten much better at taking in Jason's huge cock. He preferred the natural Jason flavor, but the look on Jason's face was worth a little burning in his mouth. 

Ian sucked Jason for a long moment, his skill at bringing Jason to the edge without bringing him over was also improving with practice. Jason's fingers flexed in his hair then slid down to the back of his neck. 

"You…" Jason gasped at last. "You… damn need to get naked." 

Ian gave a muffled laugh, then pulled off of Jason before he accidently made him come. He stood up and stripped quickly out of his clothes, tossing them across the kitchen floor. He grabbed his beer from the table and rinsed out his mouth. He looked at Jason's hard, red-spice-streaked cock then grinned. He took another big mouthful of cold beer, dropped to his knees again and, before Jason could protest, pulled that cock into his beer-filled mouth. 

Jason gave a startled moan and grabbed hold of Ian's hair. He wasn't pulling Ian off, though. Ian rinsed Jason's skin clear of the spices then released him. Jason looked shaky, and no doubt his orgasm had been backed off a little. 

Standing up, Ian swallowed his mouthful of spices, beer, and Jason taste. Jason blinked rapidly a few times, then grinned at Ian. "I oughtta knock you into next week." 

"You can always try," Ian shot back. 

"Naw, too hungry." Jason pulled his pants up far enough to get off his shoes and socks, then got rid of all of his clothes. He sat back down in his chair and reached for a shrimp. Ian was pleased to see that Jason's hand was a little unsteady. 

Ian sat down himself and pretended to eat while he soaked in the sight of Jason sitting naked in his kitchen and eating his cooking. He managed to down some sausages and one of the corn on the cobs before Jason finally licked his lips and stood back up. 

"Alrighty, I'm ready for some…" Jason pulled up short, looking surprised. "I don't even know where you're from." 

Ian grimaced. He'd so thoroughly disowned his past that he didn't even name it anymore. "Here, there, and everywhere." 

"So don't fess up," Jason said. "I already know." 

"Yeah?" Ian replied tensely. 

"Part wolf, part wildcat, and a big heap o' lovely." 

Ian relaxed and smiled. He remembered that, when they'd first gotten together, Jason had shocked him by calling him 'the most goddamn beautiful man' he'd ever met. 

Jason came around the side of the table and Ian turned his chair to face him. Jason leaned over and they kissed while their hands roamed over each other's bodies. One of Jason's hands landed on Ian's cock and began to slowly stroke it. Jason lifted his head and eyed Ian's cock with mock seriousness. 

"What goes with wolf, wildcat and lovely?" Jason mused. He reached for the ketchup and squirted it on Ian's cock. 

Ian gave a startled laugh which turned into a moan as Jason quickly began to lick off the ketchup. Jason got to his knees and began to suck Ian in earnest. Ian gripped Jason's army-short hair, spread his knees wider, and watched the real most beautiful man in the world work. 

Jason had been learning his own tricks in the last year, and Ian was able to revel in the pleasure without worrying about coming too soon. He glanced around his kitchen, trying to sear the scene into his visual memory. He hissed in surprise and arousal and looked back down to see that Jason was now licking ketchup off his balls. Jason had never really touched or played with Ian's balls before. Ian guessed it was true that food opened all doors. 

Jason returned to Ian's cock and all too soon Ian was starting to get close. Jason seemed to know that too, since he lifted his head, licked his lips and stood up. 

"Such a small bite," Jason teased. "Need some real food." 

Ian growled playfully and pulled Jason into his lap. Jason promptly turned towards the table and began eating from Ian's plate. Ian laughed and wrapped his arms around Jason. His cock pressed against Jason's ass. He kissed Jason's back and shoulders and slid his fingers unseen down Jason's chest. He rested his cheek against Jason's back while his fingers explored Jason's firm stomach, his strong hips, his muscular thighs. David had once said that Jason was 'just made of muscle' and that was exactly how Ian liked it. There was more strength and power in Jason's compact body than in ten average men. One hand found Jason's cock and just held onto it, while the other hand continued to roam. 

After a moment of Ian exploring, Jason complained, "Can't a man eat?" 

"Mmm, that's just what I was wondering," Ian said. "Stand up." 

Jason stood up and looked down at Ian. 

"There's a fine rump I want to eat," Ian said. He reached over the table and dipped his fingers deep in the sour cream and melted butter. "Lean over." 

Jason made a show of grumbling, but he leaned over the table. Ian pulled his chair close and smeared the butter and sour cream across Jason's tight asshole. Still sitting in the chair, he squeezed Jason's firm ass cheeks while he licked and probed that hole with his tongue. Jason moaned softly. Ian began working the butter and sour cream into his hole with his fingers, warming it and stretching it and getting it slick. 

"Do I need to get a condom?" Ian asked quietly. "I'm clean." 

"Only one that would give me crabs is you," Jason said, a little breathlessly. 

That made Ian's heart thud heavily. They'd never formally agreed on being exclusive, though it had sometimes been implied, but Ian was thrilled to find out that Jason was truly as monogamous as he was. 

Ian had to swallow hard before he could say, "Okay. We'll need to get cleaned up after this anyway." 

Jason didn't reply, just pushed his ass back towards Ian. Ian stroked his own cock a few times, though it was plenty hard enough, then covered it with sour cream and butter. 

Ian got to his feet and lined up his cock. He gripped Jason's hip with one hand and his own cock with the other. He pushed in slowly, ready to stop if the lubricants weren't enough. Jason opened up to him beautifully, like he had the first time. That time, however, Jason been anxious and hating himself for giving in to his 'sinful' desires. This time, Jason sighed happily and relaxed almost immediately around Ian's cock. 

Holding onto Jason's hips as well as he could with slippery fingers, Ian began to move. His naked cock was gripped so perfectly by Jason's ass that he almost came right away. He gritted his teeth and reached for his mindfulness training that served him so well as a sniper. He got control of himself then began to give that ass its due. He soon had the ideal angle and pressure and Jason was moaning softly. 

Ian groaned with the pleasure, but he wanted more. Making sure of his stability, Ian reached around Jason's hip and took Jason's cock in one butter-slick hand. He continued to stroke into him, now causing Jason's cock to slide in rhythm to his thrusts. Jason's moans grew louder. Ian fucked Jason for as long as he could, the stresses of his life fading before the perfection of the moment. 

When he finally couldn't hold back any more, Ian leaned down, took the chain to Jason's dog tags in his teeth and straightened back up again. The chain now stretched between them, pulling the dog tags snug against Jason's throat. Jason gave a grunt of encouragement and widened his stance. 

At the sign of readiness, Ian shifted from slow and smooth to hard and fast. He hammered into Jason, making the table shake and the plates and beer bottles rattle. Jason's cock powered inside Ian's fist and soon Jason was crying out. He felt Jason's cock throb in his hand and suddenly he was coming himself, shooting cum deep inside Jason where no man ever had before. They both rocked for a long moment, until the table stopped rattled and the only shaking was their spent bodies. 

Ian let Jason's chain fall from his mouth as he gasped loudly. He peeled a trembling hand off Jason and reached for a shrimp that was now striped in Jason's cum. Jason's eyes widened as Ian brought it to his mouth and took a bite. 

"Best sauce ever," Ian said and Jason laughed in surprise. 

  
  


Much later, after the kitchen had been cleaned up, leftovers put away, and a long shower taken, they sat on the couch together. Ian shifted on his tender ass and reveled in the special tiredness that only multiple orgasms could give. In the shower, Jason had fucked him against the wall, shocking Ian by taking him with only soap. Ian remembered when Jason had been concerned that anal sex was unclean and was barely comfortable with a condom. Him splitting Ian's ass with his huge naked cock had felt incredible for so many reasons. 

"Good dinner, Ian," Jason mumbled sleepily. "As my Pappaw would say, 'That was so good if you put it on top of your head, your tongue would slap your brains out tryin' to get to it.'" 

Ian laughed and put his bare feet up on the coffee table. He'd put his jeans with Jason's buttery fingerprints back on, but nothing else. 

Jason was dressed in Army sweatpants and no shirt and his bare feet were also propped up on Ian's coffee table. Ian had put on a travel show about art museums in the Carolinas that he'd been saving for this occasion, but Jason was having trouble keeping his eyes open. 

"Thirty-six hours ago twas deep in… uh… undisclosed location, and hadn't slept in days on a hunt," Jason mumbled. "Got the bastard, flew on I forget how many planes then took a car and drove like the Devil was on my tail to get here on time." 

"Perfect timing," Ian agreed. Jason was Army through and through, and punctuality mattered to him. 

"But I'm bone tired. Just give me a minnit and I'll get me to a hotel room." 

"Like hell," Ian said mildly. "You're staying here tonight." 

"Okay." Jason smiled in a way that said he was hoping Ian would ask him. 

Jason's eyes closed, his body relaxed, and soon Ian could tell that he was asleep. 

Ian watched as Jason breathed slowly and deeply. He looked so comfortable and at home in Ian's apartment, though he'd only been at the place twice before. In the past, to get Jason this at ease with their relationship, Ian had to give in to Jason's pleas for a ritual flogging. 

Something floated to the surface of Ian's mind, something Jason had said when they'd just known each other a few months. Words that were never far from Ian's thoughts. Jason had said that he was absolutely certain of his 'sin' when he wasn't with Ian, yet when he was with Ian, he was so certain it was right. He had said that going from one state to the other hurt him more every time, and he wasn't sure how many more times he could survive it. When Jason had said that, Ian had been sure that he would never see Jason again. He had been sure that Jason felt that Ian continuing to be part of his life would tear Jason apart until the only way to deal with the pain would be to walk straight into a line of fire. 

Yet here they were, a year after Ian had tricked Jason out of his sniper ranking then snuck past the lifetime walls built around Jason's homosexuality. Jason was still alive, still hadn't self-destructed, and was looking awfully peaceful and at home on Ian's couch. It was almost enough to give Ian hope. 

Ian wasn't sure if Jason knew the importance of today's date, or if he would have travelled all the way from 'undisclosed location' for any given weekend that Ian had free. 

Ian scooted close to Jason and put his arm around him. 

Jason shifted with a happy sigh then settled against Ian, deeper into sleep. Ian rested his cheek against Jason's hair and said softly, "Happy Anniversary, Jase." 

* * *

_[Frogmore Stew Recipe and History](http://whatscookingamerica.net/Soup/frogmorestew.htm) _

_However, instead of using Old Bay Seasoning, Ian made his[ crab boil spice from scratch.](http://homecooking.about.com/od/spicerecipes/r/blspice31.htm) _

__

[ Lou Diamond Phillip’s recipe for ribs ](http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/turbo-ribs-with-mango-avocado-salsa-recipe.html)

__  



End file.
